Boredum School
by cosmicgirl286
Summary: What happens when Clary's parents just drop her off at some boarding school somewhere she doesn't? A lot happens just to answer your question. On top of it all she is paired with one of the unreasonable person as a roommate. read and find out. Clace and Sizzy, only a little of sizzy though. My potty mouth might slip at some point. Enjoy my minions, Max is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, how is it going? I'm good and watching Shane Dawson as I am doing this. So if any of the guys sound a little, I'm sorry. Only Alec and Magnus are gay. Yes I'm going to make them gay, I normally don't do that.**

**Hope that you like this, then go and check out some of my other work. This story will normally come out on Wednesday or Thursday. I only did this because I can't get the idea out of my head. Once you are done, review and follow me and my stories. Read and enjoy my little minions.**

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED TO ME OR MY FRIENDS BEFORE, SO PLEASE DONT MAKE FUN OF ANYTHING THAT I WANT TO WRITE IN HERE. **

**SOME OF THIS STUFF IS TAKEN FOR REAL LIVES. LIKE A MAJOR PART OR CLARY AND JACE'S RELATIONSHIP. SOME OF THESE THINGS THAT THEY TALK ABOUT WAS ME AT SUMMER CAMP WITH MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND, Nat.**

Line break

So have any of your parents just randomly told you that the family was going on a road trip halfway into the weekend when school started. Well mine never did, all they ever cared about was that I got good grades and never had any real friends besides the teachers.

They just told me to pack a week's worth of clothes. Then they told me to get in the car and drove for hours, listening to my music. What, I didn't want to listen to all of their couple talk.

They parked the car in front of some old church like building. My dad ripped my headphones out of my head after he tried to talk to me. What, I can't hear you if my music is on full blast.

"Clary, we are here. Get your bag and go inside. Your mom and I will be in in a minute. Just don't try to embarrass yourself." He said.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car. This place was pretty gothic for all of the teen kids hanging out towards the back. I grabbed my hoodie and closed the trucks back door. I started up the steps of the building and I heard a painful screech.

I looked back and there were two long tire streaks down the pavement and my parents were no longer in sight. Great, they freaking left me in god know what state at god knows what building. This could be a freaking slut institute for all that I know.

_Those little assholes_ I thought to myself. What choice do I have, I climbed up the rest of the stairs. The doors at the top were solid oak with tons of different craving in it of different empires through that world. What kind of place was this?

I pushed open door, which was difficult because the thing only weighs 3,000lbs. It really took me about 5 minutes to get the damn thing. I only really got it opened when some other person walked through and this was a little boy probably around nine helped me.

"Hey do you need any help? I'm Max, are you new here." He asked me. His black hair stuck up all over the place. He had smoky grey eyes hidden beneath hipster/harry potter glasses. They kind of just added to the little kindness of him.

"I really don't even know where here is? To be honest, my parents just sort of dropped me off here without any warning. What exactly is this place?" I asked him

"This is the Institute academy school, grades kindergarten to 12th grade. Most of us are here since around 1st grade. We were supposed to be getting a new kid soon, you wouldn't happen to be Clary Fray right?"

How did he know who I was "Yeah, I guess that my parents didn't really want to tell me themselves. I really don't blame them either. Why would they want to put up with me when I don't ever talk to anyone? I don't suppose that you want to hear this, but could you help me in getting all of my stuff figured out."

His smile was completely radiant "No one ever asks me to help; I'm too small they say. I would love to help you find everything that you could need. Don't worry about the whole abandoning thing, it happen to most students. The school doesn't like big emotional scenes; maybe they just love you too much."

He walked to the door and held it open for me. "Ladies, first" he said. What the little gentleman, the door opened to a giant foyer. The whole thing looked as if it was carved from stone and leather, a desk sat in the back of the room which Max ran up to.

"Mrs. Grey, the new student is here, Clary Fray. She said that I get to show her around so there is no point to go and get Jace. He is probably just playing football or something. Clary, come and meet Mrs. Grey, the principle."

She was a kind looking face, but the glasses that she was wearing was throwing off the entire imagine. Her flaxen hair was pulled in a ponytail. Her hand reached out for mine, which I slowly shook.

"Hi, Clary, we have been waiting for you for a couple of weeks. Your roommate was starting to worry if you were ever going to show up. He never likes to keep his room clean. If you can find it, your folder introducing you to our school should be on your bed. Everything that you will need is up there as well. Your parents said that your clothes should be in in a couple of days."

"Wait, you said he. Are you sure that you miss said that and my roommate is supposed to be a girl. I don't think that my parents would be very keen on me sharing a room with a stranger, let alone a boy."

"We try and keep all of the boys and girls to their own room here, but this year it didn't have work so well. Your room is the only one with an available spot for sleeping. It's not like we can just let you sleep in a closet. You're in room 221, Sher hall."

Letting me sleep in the closet might be the best for my health. I had to share a room with my older brother a couple of times once, it was terrible. I was allergic to his shower soap, it was to dust and I stubbed my toe a lot. He adored my though, so he changed those entire thing for the prescribed times so that I was always comfortable. He even let me have my own bed while he slept on the hardwood floor with just blankets.

I doubt that my new roommate would be considerate and change things for me. "221, that's my brother Jace's room. I can come and visit you all the time. You can be best friends with my sister Izzy, she lives right across the hall." Max said as Mrs. Grey walked away.

Max grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. He literally pulled me a good ten feet before me got tired. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked hand in hand with him. He was just so cute that you can't say no to him.

I saw what the rest of the campus looked like and let me tell. This place could have been an Ivy League college if you didn't know better. It was just starting to be fall and some of leaves had started to change. That fall breeze was starting to pick up a little bit, rattling this leaves around. I had to sit out here someday, probably tomorrow and draw this.

All kinds of kids sat all over the place, talking and laughing. A small group of boys started to play some kind of game that was soccer and wrestling combined. I pretty strange combination if I do say so myself. There was a group of girls standing off to the side of them, cheering and encouraging them on.

"My brother and sister are somewhere in all of those people," he pointed at the kids playing around "But I really don't think that they want to be bothered. Jace likes his time with his friends, but he hangs out with me all the time. He makes me the coolest kid in the third grade."

Not to be boring, but the rest of the campus was like that, kids everywhere. This place had enough buildings to be a small town. They had a library, gym, dance studio and all kinds of different cool stuff like movie houses.

We made our way to the only co-ed dorm on campus, Sher hall. My room was on the top floor since it really did have 220 rooms, 20 to each floor including the basement. The inside was empty, probably because everyone was outside.

My room was at the end of the hallway, its door was painted black it all kinds of papers attached to it for bands and different school articles about the football team. What was inside completely amazed me.

LINE BREAK MMAMAMAMAMAMABABABBANANANNANYA

The room was like a monk's, not even a speck of dust. All of furniture was white or black, nothing more or less. The kitchen opened to a living room area. A recliner, couch and tons of bean bags and blanket were crapped in a modern way for such an older school.

Down the hallway was a bathroom with a full tub and a lot of counter space, again nothing to really explain who was living here except for toiletries and a towel on the back of the door that was hung up nicely.

I explored even further down to find the only bedroom in the entire dorm. It looked like a brand new dorm room that no one had ever taken a foot into. He already claimed the left side with some spare papers crumbled up on the desk and his sheets slightly wrinkled.

My side had been in touch, like there was a thin layer of dust on my nightstand. I wonder why they said that his room was a mess. It seemed that everything was in it a precise spot.

"There isn't much I can do for you right now. I'm two floors down exactly, my door is bright green. If my roommate answers, Lilly, just say that you know Jace. She should know what you are talking about."

"Thank you Max for helping me out around here. I didn't want to seem like a complete loser that her parents just dropped off out of the blue."

"Everyone at school has been buzzing to meet you. We don't get a lot of student because most kids can't pass our tests to get in. Well, bye Clary. Jace should be back before dinner, so he can show you."

"Bye Max." I said as he walked out of the dorm. Hopefully this Jace was going to be like Max. I don't think that I could ever stand rooming with one of those guys that have a huge ego.

I unpacked what little of clothes that I had into my dresser, and then came my art stuff, which I tried to keep as clean as possible. Mrs. Greg was right about a folder on my bed. It was a folder as much as it was a three inch binder. I sat down and started to read.

LINE BREAK BABABABABLALALALMAMAMSSSSSSSSYYYYY

_I was walking through the area were all of the kids were when I first came in; only this time it was night._

_Little lights sung from all of the branches of the tree, making the gold and reds of the leaves look magical. Tons of kids were swarmed across the grassy area where a temporary wooden floor was laid down._

_Music pumped into my ears as the kids jumped up and down to it. "A fall dance" I thought to myself, this school really was the spitting image of Ivy League._

_I must have said it out loud because someone next to me chuckled. "You know little red; you think this whole school is a cliché don't you, even me." He said in a sarcastic voice._

_"Oh everyone here is a cliché; they just don't want to admit it. Not you because you had the guts to say it. Walk with me; I can't stand another minute with these people."_

_We walked in some random direct that wasn't towards all of the people. I tried to look at the guy, but his face was just a blur. Talk about a freaking cliché, a boy with no face on your dream._

_"Why is it that you will not take that mask off? I really want to know who it is I under there. It has been driving me crazy for hours, not knowing who you are." He said to me_

_"How many red heads could there be on one school campus?" I asked him back._

_"There are around 3,000 kids here. The red hair mutation happens 25% of the time so around 750. Then divide in half to separate boys from girls and we are looking at 325 girls. I can narrow it down to about 15, no 14. Clary is in her right now, someone told me that she wasn't feeling feel."_

_You might want to open those eyes I can't see, it is Clary. He started to mumble Clary, Clary, Clary over and over again. Each time we were getting very loud._

I snapped out of my dream. I feel asleep on the page that talked about our fall masquerade. Surprisingly enough, this year it was to be held outside.

Someone was shaking my shoulder; I assume that it was Max wanting to talk. "Not to be mean, but go away Max. I need to catch up on all of the sleep that I lost today." I said as I slammed my head into my pillow, dust rising slight causing my nose to tickle.

"I would ask how you know my brother, but right now in more concerned that a stranger is in my dorm room."

I shot up and off of the bed; I literally shot off the bed, rising so quickly caused me to bounce off. I landed on the ground with a loud thump and a groan.

I looked over to a boy with golden hair standing shirtless in front of me and a girl in the other bed trying to cover her with the pillow. It wasn't working out that entire great for her because half of her boobs stuck out of the sides.

Oh great, this golden boy with a naked girl in his bed was my new roommate, Jace. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**CONTEST: if send in all of the references that I put in here, free sponsorship. What can beat that, nothing I tell you? I watched Despicable Me in Spanish at school today, so much funnier than when it is in English.**

**So you guys know what to do, please review and follow me and my stories. Well follow all of the amazing stories on this site. And leave reviews for others, even if it's a small thing like good or nice. It really does make the world difference to us. I love you my little minions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to ask you one more time, why are you in my dorm? Did Izzy put you there or something like that?" He reached down, grabbed my wrist and yanked me up viciously. His eyes were pure gold, like golden bars golden.

"I'm your new roommate, Clary. My parent dropped me off today, I was just reading this thing and I fell asleep. I did mean or want to interrupt you to." His grip slackened and I bolted out the door not want to see anything that might have to do with those to together.

LINE BREAK MAMAMAMAMBABBABABYYYYYYYYAYAYAU

So twenty minutes later and those two finally came out of the bedroom. I sure didn't want to know that they were doing in their or that I ever wanted to see it again.

Jace walked the girl out of the dorm and into the hallway, badly giving her a kiss goodbye before slamming the door in her face. He walked over to the chair next to me and plopped down, groaning.

"Rough night roomy, do you want to talk about?" I asked him sarcastically

"You know for someone that just caught two people going at it, you really don't seem to mind that it just happened. Please tell me you secret, wise one." He said to me, all of his anger was previously gone.

"Live in New York for most of your life. I have seen people go at it on trains and cabs. That is nothing. Sorry for such a bad way to meet your new room. Clary Fray, pleased to meet you."

"Jace Wayland, nice to meet you too. Just to tell you I'm not used to having a roommate, so do we need to figure out schedules for the bathroom or when to get changed?

"I think we should be fine, I just need about an hour in the morning and for you to not walk in on me when I changing."

"Don't worry, I don't walk in on girls even if they ask me to. You said you were from New York. Please don't have a boyfriend that you spend all hours talking to? Those are the worst kind of roommate."

"I promise not to have a boyfriend like that as long as I don't have to see whatever was going on in the bedroom ever again."

"It a deal, also, I don't buy tampons or other girly things for any one. I have my friends over ever Wednesday to hang out. They like new people, so it's up to you."

"Thanks for telling me all of that. I will never ask you for stuff like that, maybe to drive to the store, but you don't have you go in. But remember that it is extremely attractive if you go and buy us that stuff."

"You might just the best roommate that any guy could want. Would you just happen to work at Hooters for a living?"

I cracked up laughing "No, way too much social interaction. Plus walking around like, I think that I would die, your butt hangs out of the bottoms."

"How in the world would you know that, you seem too innocent to work there? Does my new roommate have a secret life as one of hooters best workers?"

"I did it for my old school's breast cancer fundraiser. You are looking at second place in sales."

"How do you win at a fundraiser?"

"You get the most tips, $756 in one night," his mouth was wide open "What can I say, everyone loves a redhead."

"Just remind me that when the rest of your stuff comes in that I should look through all of your pictures. Let's get off this subject, you like video games red?" He asked

"Who doesn't like video games?"

"You would be surprised with all of the people around here. Most of the time, I'm stuck playing by myself or with someone across the world."

"Luckily for you, I play. What games do you have?" I said as me moved up to the TV and opened a draw full of games for almost every different console. I died and went to heaven.

LINE BREAK BABABABAYAYAYAYAMAMAMAMAUAUAUAUA

So fast forward two hours later and we had almost broken both of the controllers. We both were pretty evenly matched when it can to skill. Hence the entire throwing controller across the room.

I had to hand it to him, when he beat me in HALO. The boy had skills at handling the sniper rifles and sword. And he keep on beating me, even after 5 rounds. We were into our 6th game when we heard a fist pounding on the door.

"Jace is you aren't out here in a minute, you are seriously going to get it. And don't you dare think that you can hide that new girl in your guy's room all the time, she is going to need food."

"I'm coming Iz," he said while slipping on a pair of converse "That's my sister Iz. She is not as scary as she seems thought the door, I just don't like to listen a lot."

He opened the door and people flooded in. First a tall dark haired girl, then a curvy darker girl and then two guy both with dark hair but one was a bit more Asian looking. They all had pizza boxes, chips and pops in there hand.

"Clary, this is Iz, my sister, Maia, her roommate. They live across the hall. Then this is Alec, my brother and his boyfriend, the ever sparkly Magnus. I have no idea where Simon, Iz boyfriend, is. Everyone, this is Clary my new roommate."

Iz was the first one to come up to me, wrapping me in a tight hug almost crushes all of my ribs. Then can Maia and lastly the boy, only Magnus hugged me.

"Simon has D&D tonight so he could come. The desk said that she was coming tomorrow, not today," Izzy said" Where are my manners, I'm Jace's sister, not my blood before you ask. I just know that Maia, you and I are going to be the best of friends."

"Give the girl room to breathe, Iz. Remember not all humans can breathe hairspray like you can." Maia said

"Can we all just stop talking so that we can eat and watch the movie; I finally got a copy of the Women in Black. Daniel Radcliff is such a hottie," Magnus said while his boyfriend cleared his throat "But nothing can compare to you sweetie."

He went up and started to kiss his boyfriend passionately. Jace growled "As much I fully support to you two dating, I told you that there is no intense kissing or anything in this dorm. I still love you guys."

"Come on everyone, let's eat." Maia said loudly

They pretty got as much pizza as they could, which was about a whole pie for each of us. But Jace and Alec each had two by themselves. Everyone just picked up the pizza that they liked the two liter they liked and picked a spot in front of the TV.

I ended up with chicken bacon ranch pizza (**don't turn up your nose. That is one of the best pizzas ever made. Buy me that pizza and we are best friends**), Coca-Cola and next to Jace on a recliner that could of pasted for a very small love seat.

Once we were all settled in, Magnus put the movie in, pasted out blankets and turned the nights out. Well this was certainly going to turn out amazing, wasn't it?

**How did you guys like it? Did it confuse you at some points and just make you go whaaaat? I happy if it didn't because then I did my work right. You guys know what to so. Please review and follow myself and this story. I would like at least 5, but I get one then hey at least made one person happy for the matter of 5-10 minutes. **

**I don't know how long this thingy will actually take to read. I love you my little minions. Have fun. I love you my little minions**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my little minion? Life been good, tell me one good thing that has happened to you this week. Just review it to me or message it I'd you are a shy little thingy people. I need a bit if a pick me.**

**Sorry that this is late. I was going to put up yesterday, but my computer screen went into sleep mode. For FIVE freaking hours, I really don't know. I is sorry, I still love you guys. I didn't forget about you.**

**So you really don't put into perspective your relationship is until you meet your boyfriend's parents. Now I'm a good person, but I don't look exactly like a girl should. My hair is like the red of the little mermaid and fire trucks. So I'm really nervous, please give me advice.**

**CONTEST: For every reference that you can find in my stories, not just this one, I will make you a personal shout out in any of my stories of your choosing.**

**So read and enjoy my little minions.**

So Women in Black was a lot scarier that I thought that it was going to be, or that's just my opinion. Nobody else didn't seem to jump at any parts where this lady just wanted to magically pop out of nowhere or turn those creepy toy monkeys on.

I jumped so many times; Jace might just have a bruise from where my hand flew up all these times.

He leaned slightly over into my ear, we were only about a foot away from each other's face. "Look, I can't go out tomorrow with a black eye. Don't jump any more, if you have to just hide in my arm or under the blanket."

The blanket, if I hide under there, what would everyone think of me? They would think I was a slut not even an hour after I first meet them.

And since when were we sharing a blanket, like we are right now? When we started the movie, I was at least three feet away and was under this blanket by myself. Now I'm basically on your lap and sharing a blanket with you.

Thanks mom and dad, you drop me off at a brand new school and five hours later I'm basically a slut. What was happening to my defense system?

We continued watching; when Izzy announce that she needed a break from the movie. Great, I wasn't the only one terrified right now. She pointed at me and wiggled her finger to come. She took me by the hand, leaf me out of the room with Maia trailing behind and into their room across the hall.

There was a defiant spilt down the middle, but both sides were pretty extreme. One of them was covered in all black and gray clothing and shoes. The other had a bit more earth tones to it and a lot of nerd stuff stacked against everything.

"So, Clary, right? How do you like rooming with Jace so far? I hope that he hasn't done anything to offend you." Izzy asked

"Does he normally bring home girls and suck their faces off?" I asked her

"Sadly yes, but if you say something about it to him them he will stop bringing girls home. He will just be out a lot later than usual. So, how did you end up here?"

"My parents disowned me and let me here to rot with everything that I could ever want paid for. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"Not to be mean, but you really will not fit in with just a hoodie and jeans here. I love your boldness, but came I give you some extra clothes that could be fabulous on you? Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Sure, why not. Anything to make the change a little bit easier. Whatever you guys want to do."

"Great Maia, can you start on her hair while I go and get some of our smaller clothes. Thanks honey." She said as she skipped back to what I think was there closet.

"Sorry about Iz if she seems a bit over the top. It just her personality, always on top of everything. You don't care if I make your curls a little sleeker. I had the same problem that you do." I nodded my head to tell her proceed

She took on of the countless bottles and started to spray it all over me hair, then she brush it and took some torture looking thing out and put it in my hair I looked in the mirror. Holy cow!

My hair looked like those sexy slept in curls that all of the supermodels had now a days. I can't believe that my hair could do something that sexy besides be all frizzy.

Izzy walked back in "Oh look at you, you look like a Cosmo girl. Not every girl can pull off red hair (**I have dyed red hair FYI).** Try these on for tonight, they shouldn't reveal too much."

I grabbed the black and white bundle from her; maybe they did have colors beside black and grey. The bathroom was just as loud as the rest of the room's, every bit of the counter space was taken up.

Izzy really did have good taste for me; she did really pick anything that something would hang out of. She gave me a pair of white pants since everyone was done eating and drinking and black crop top with New York written across the chest. The shirt stopped barely above my belly bottom.

Izzy and Maia squealed when I walked out of the bathroom. They said something about boys and Jace in voices that even alive and the chipmunks couldn't understand. After a force into the chair again, they ran all kinds of powders and creams over my face.

"Stop looking like we are killing you. We are only doing your makeup." Izzy said. Well excuse me if getting makeup done means that my face might start to bleed.

They turn me loose and stuck a mirror in my face. This wasn't the person that I was used to see in the mirror. My freckles were erased, my green eyes appeared mystical and my cheek bone finally came out from the chubby cheeks that were once there.

"What did you guys do to me?" I said as I ran my hands all over my face, which Izzy slapped away

"Don't, you are going to mess up all of our hard work. To get people that natural looking is one of the biggest chores even. But I must say that it is well worth it." She said

They shoved me into a pair of knee high combat boots and push all of us out the door. The hallway was silent with the occasional sound coming from a TV or laughter.

Then we got back to the room, I noticed that there was another member to our party. A tall boy with brown hair and glasses, wearing a star trek shirt talking to the others like he had been there the entire time. Apparently they didn't hear us when we came in. I don't know how because these shoes sounded like firecrackers.

"Simon, you made it." Izzy said and leaped into his arms. That drew the attention to us, especially me. Alec and Magnus were looking at me like I dropped of the planet. "Clary dear, you are so sparkly." Magnus said.

Jace was just looking at like the way all bad guys look at girls that they want, with no freaking expression. Only a slight little smirk was on his face, clearly amused with himself. Great, I have to sit next to him for about an hour.

"Let's just finish the movie, guys. I need a little bit of sleep if I'm going to be able to function tomorrow."

I sat back down in my seat, with my blanket a good two feet away from Jace. He pouted and looked at me with sad eyes " now what am I going to use if I get cold."

I was being rude; this technically was his blanket he bought. I untucked myself and handed a small portion over to him. He took that as an invitation to grab me by the side and pull me right next to him. I growled at him, but didn't do anything about it.

The rest of the movie wasn't too bad. The ending really creped me out, omg. I could even watch after they went to the mausoleum thing when I saw her in the tree. No way was I watching the rest. I pushed me face into the closest thing to me and plugged my ear.

Sadly the closest thing to me had been Jace. He chuckled at me when I did it. I started to pull my face out of his arm when he stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could barely handle the rest of this, this will give you nightmares. Trust me." He said with serenity on his and something else mixed in, protectiveness maybe?

"Okay" I whispered in his ear. I repositioned my head in his chest, careful only to leave a tiny sliver that I could see the movie out of. Everyone else had drifted into our own little world, Magnus and Alec were talking to each other quietly, Izzy and Simon were basically making out. We were the only even watching the movie now.

My neck was getting sore from this angle that I had it at, so I started to shift around in my seat. Jace got the memo and swung my legs over his lap. Gosh, I haven't even held a guy's hand before and now I'm cuddling with one. Was this when I was supposed to hold his hand.

His hand rested on my knee, drawling lazy circles. I looked up from his chest and at the movie, needing to distract myself from Jace. Bad idea, as soon as I looked up, the freaking lady popped on the screen, causing me to scream.

Everyone jumped and looked at me afterwards. I'm so embarrassed; I pull my head back into Jace. His chest started to shake up with laughter.

"It's not funny, Jace. How would you feel if something scared the shit out of you?" I whispered into his shirt

"Don't worry, I promise that I will not let the scary get you. It's not like she can jump out of the TV." He said back

The rest of the movie went fine. The ending was so sad and happy at the same time. I don't see how they could of killed him, (**spoilers, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.) **But at least there entire family is now together. I couldn't even say that much for my family.

"Well that was really fun, but I'm bushed. So off to bed, don't forget to lock the door tonight. You don't need another crazy stalker like last night." Izzy said as she skipped out the door with Maia and Simon trailing behind her.

"My sister, always the one to make the biggest scene first. Well it was nice to meet you, Clary." Alec said

"Totally, if you need any makeup or glitter Clary, my door is open most of the time. At night might not be the best option, I don't want to put you in shock of two gay guys. See around, Clary."

They walked out of the room, leaving me and Jace alone. He stood up and locked the door. He pivoted around and glared at me. I shrunk back and little and put my head down. He stalked over to me.

His hand came up and pushed a lock of my hair back. "Let's go to bed, we have prep classes on Sundays."

He lead the way back to the room, my insides are shaking. Like if my insides were outside, Japan would be demolished again.

"Do you need anything to sleep in? I don't know what you have to sleep in." He asked while rubbing the back of his neck

I did, but it was all long shirts. I did really plan on having to share a room with a teenage boy. Might just be a little awkward with his personality.

"Not really."

He walked over to his dresser and rummaged through it for something. A blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers. Great, so I get to where underwear over underwear, every teenage girls dream.

"This really doesn't fit me anymore. They still would be a couple sizes too big for you. Iz will probably take you shopping within the next two days. You are free to us these till then."

I took the bundle from him and stood still. "Could you please..."

He turned his back to me. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's better than nothing. The material was soft and warm as I pulled it on. I climb into my bed and waiting.

Jace stood with his back facing the wall for about five more minutes until he finally turned around and saw me. "You know, most people would tell the other person when they were done getting dressed."

He climbed into his separate bed and closed his eyes, "Good night, Clary."

"Goodnight, Jace."

I closed my eyes and this time I was pretty sure that I didn't have to worry about naked girls when I wake up. At least, I think that I don't have to worry.

**Hey everyone. How did you like the chapter? You know what to do, review and follow please. Virtual cookie if you do. If there are any references, find them and leave them in the reviews.**

**Thinking about starting up a YouTube channel with my friend Jada and Kylie. Well Kylie has one but I kind of want to do one by myself. Maybe do a challenge thingy or something like that. Let me know what you think and/or if you would watch it.**

**I'm pretty sure that I didn't put any in, but hey, they might be a secret. I love you my little Minions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, how you doing? I'm never saying that again because I'm way too white. I'm stereotypical girl: glasses, braces, red hair that I dye and only maybe 10 close friends. Not counting all of you wonderful people here reading right now.**

**The new Percy Jackson book came out and I still don't have it. My friend got it and read all in one night. He was trying to spoil it for me, so I had to run down the hall with my finger in my ears saying lalalalala. Just imagine that for as second in other peoples eyes.**

**Who is watching the new season premiere of American Horror Story? I can't wait, but my mom will not let me stay up that late so I have to watch it tomorrow. I still can't wait for it. Read and enjoy, my little minions. **

**Jace POV (I know, finally)**

"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up." With each of these sentences I was getting smacked in the face with a pillow. And whoever was doing this had some pretty decent muscle behind them. But no one could compare to me, except for those guys that were at the gym 24-7 and juicing up. I didn't work like that, I tried once and I was sick for an entire week. So it was hard work to keep this.

I caught the pillow as it came down to hit me. "Ha-ha, Izzy I beat you at your own game. What are you going to do about it now?" I said

"It's not Izzy, Jace. By the way, you slept all the way through Sunday. School is starting in about an hour and half, breakfast is on the table. Get dressed." The voice became more and more distance.

I sank deeper into the mattress, what it's Monday. Crap I slept through my date with Kaelie, dam it. I slid my pattern across to find 16 new texts from Kaelie have followed:

_Where are you_

_Do you know what time it is?_

_Did you forget?_

_I can't believe you_

_Do you know how stupid I looked waiting for you all day long?_

_You can't break up with me like this_

_Are you with some other girl?_

_I'm going to ruin you for this_

And I'm going to spare you some of the way she tried to coax me out, all of them nasty by the way. I knew she was but this was like stalker crazy, especially the last two. Well I was with another girl, but it was only Clary. It not like I was at a strip club or something like that.

_Hey I'm so sorry about last night. I was asleep all day apparently. I blew off Izzy too if it makes you feel any better. Don't be mad at me baby._

I honestly didn't care if you were mad. I was only dating you ass because of a dare. But the extra times that come along with it don't hurt me at all.

I showered quickly and blow dried my hair. Yes I blow dry my hair, how else would I get this amazing hair. I slipped on a white V-neck, black pants and shoes. I tousled my hair a bit and walk into the kitchen

Clary was standing in the middle of the small area dancing around with headphones in her ears. Her long red hair had been pulled into curly pigtails. Even if she did hit me to wake me up, I did find her curls bouncing around amusing to my brain.

She spun around and spotted me in the doorway. She didn't even stop dance or take out her music, she just screamed over it "Go and sit at the table. The pancakes will be done in a few minutes." She turned away and continued her little dance party like I was never there.

The table was set up for two people. Milk, bacon and sausage were already sitting on the table waiting for us. I was just about to start eating when a tiny hand slapped it away.

"Did your mother ever tell you that you don't start to eat until everyone is at the table?" Clary said as she sat a mountain of pancakes in front of me

"Yes, but she said that we only had to do that if we had company over. We didn't really use it that much." I replied smartly

"Apparently no one also taught you not to piss off the people that handle your food."

"I piss off everyone equally, so go and get affected by it."

"Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And that's a lot to say because you got about a day and a half if it."

"Well, cranky or not, this food is delicious. Thank you for making it and the unconventional way of waking me up."

"Well shaking and yelling didn't work, so desperate times call for desperate measures. Izzy wanted to dump ice on you to wake you up. I thought that this might be a little nicer."

"Yeah it might if I don't have a black eye by the time that I get to class. With a swing like that, you should try out for the softball team. I help coach since I'm on the baseball team."

" I don't know the last time I played, I busted a couple of veins in my leg. Needless to say that my running isn't that great anymore. Plus, my kick is better than my arms."

"Physical therapy could fix that. I had a bad accident a year or two back. Now I'm head of soccer and baseball. What more could a guy ask for?"

"No football in the mix?"

"Izzy thought that it would be too much of a cliché if I did all three, said that I had to give the girls of this school a chance to even adore me."

"I seriously think that Izzy wouldn't say that last bit about you for how your relationship is."

"Well it was in her message, even if she didn't say it. Plus it is entirely true, don't you think?"

"I think that modesty is an attractive quality."

"Only for ugly people."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"No, but it is something that sounds like you will be saying to me."

"I have a feel that you are right about that. Anyway, Izzy was over this morning to look at my schedule. I have most classes with her, but she said to ask you about yours. So you could help me." She slid the paper across the table

_Honors trig- Mrs. Jay_

_Honor English- Mr. Stark_

_Honors history- professor Hodge_

_Advanced art tech- Mrs. Frey( __**said like French fry, Clary is Morgenstern. Not her mom**__)_

_Lunch_

_Honors biology- Mr. G_

_Honors French- Mrs. Grimm_

_Gym- Mr. H_

"I have all but French, so you never had to worry about getting lost. Not that you would need to, the entire school is one building with each of grades split by floor."

"So you will make sure that I don't get lost or beat up on my first day if school. Why no French, Spanish instead?"

"Parce que je sais déjà qu'il. Anything else that you want to hear at the present."

"No, but we might want to get to class. I really want to figure out where everything is before everyone can get there."

"Fine." I waited while she went and got her bag. I locked up as she went to the elevator to hold it. We rode down talking about the utter mindless things that were in the back of our heads.

When we finally got to the school building, none of the kids were there. Most were still probably eating breakfast in the hall or getting ready. I was going to have to bust my ass during lunch today to get on Kaelie's good side.

Clary's locker was a top locker. It was hilarious when she had to jump up and down just to see the numbers that she was putting into the lock. She nearly got it one time, but fumbled on the last number. I couldn't stand her going through this again and helped her out.

"You know that at some point, I'm going to have to open that by myself." She stared at me

"Well if you can grow 3 more inches, then you can see the numbers. Until n, have someone help you out when you need your books."

"I will have you know that I am official 5'5. Izzy measured me this morning."

"And I'm 6'2. You are a munchkin to me, shorty."

"I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged."

"Say whatever you want, it really doesn't matter to me. Now let's get to class."

Most of the nerds were already in class with Izzy along with her boyfriend, Simon. I liked Simon; he was pretty cool and could kick some serious ass at black ops zombies. Defiantly want him in your team for the zombies reign.

"Oh great, you made it early and you are wearing outfit that I picked out."

"Speaking of which, when were you on my room, Iz. I forgot to tell Clary that you aren't allowed in the morning."

"Well someone is going to have to give her clothes until her parents send her some. You missed it; she changed right on the middle of the room. See what happens when you fall asleep."

Clary was blushing bright red, like the color of her hair red. It was a little endearing. Click, click ,click.

"Oh my god Jacey, I totally forgive you for last night. Izzy cleared everything up with me. Please take back all the rude things that I said. I thought that you forgot me." Kaelie emerged behind me and spun me around, crushing me in a bear hug.

"It's okay Kaelie, I really want to make the date. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh goody. Now who is the little runt with the red hair?" Her face going sour. She could barely tolerate Izzy, let alone adding another girl to equation.

"She isn't a runt, you little slut. This is Clary Frey, my new best friend." Izzy fired back at her. This might be why Kaelie didn't like her.

"No one asked your opinion on her. Do you even speak red?"

"Yeah, I speak. I'm Clary Frey, Izzy best friend and your boyfriend's new roommate." Yeah, that definitely had her seething in anger now.

"Well, just remember that he is mine, strawberry shortcake. It's a privilege to room with him." She stormed off to her seat with me following behind her and sitting

"What the hell was that Kaelie?" I asked her hardly

Clary POV

"Sorry about Kaelie being all slutty and bitchy. This is probably her on a good day so that I hope that you will enjoy it." Izzy said

"Oh, trust me. I will do everything in power to try." I said as I sat down in my seat. If this bitch wanted to play, then I was going to give her one hell of a game. The teacher walked in and proclaimed we had a new student. This was my time to start everything off.

**How was it? So there was a fight at our school the other day. Turned out to be pretty good considering that it was between two girls. One of them was just punching and clawing away at the other. The other girl did fight back because at our school if you do, then you are in some serious trouble as well. Crazy, you can't even like defend yourself. Tell me what you guys think about that or what you would of done.**

**A girl is pretty pissed off with me because I have almost the same glasses as her. Excuse girl, but I had these first. That was kind of mean. Sorry if I sound rude in this, I is tried. In 30 minutes I'm going to bed**

**And I'm getting the new Percy Jackson book, but not until like next week. No spoilers, me no likely spoilers. You guys know what to do Favorite, Follow and Review please. Not just on mine but any awesome thing that you use your little eyeballs for. I love you my little minions.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So everyone, I sure that you have all heard the news, but we have a new student in the school and this very class room. Miss Clary Frey if you would please come up here and gladly introduce yourself, that would be fantastic." Mr. Jay said

Thank god that Izzy took care of me this morning. I had to say that she made me look pretty sexy if I do say so myself and the guys in the class as I walked up to the front of the class. Gosh, do not screw any of this up, Clary.

"Thank you Mr. Jay for that wonderful starter. Like me said, my name is Clary Frey, I'm 16 years old and yes this is my natural hair color. I don't need any questions about it as well."

"Well, great. Now does anyone have questions for Clary."

Some kid in the middle raised there hand "Where are you from? Beacause if all of the girls look like you, I defiantly want to move there." Creeper much

"I'm from a small town in Ohio. And you would get beat to a pulp for some of the things you just said." Like I was going to tell him where I came from.

Another hand "Any siblings and what do they look like?" Mostly likely to see if I had a twin sister. I have gotten that from tons of guys before, never a girl before.

"I have an older brother name Johnathan. He is the starting quarterback for Ohio State, blond hair and super tall compared to me. No other siblings to mention." Like I had to tell you about my family, creep.

Izzy's hand shot up in the back. "Who do you room with? I heard that all of the girls dorms are filled."

Thanks Izzy for giving me this question, Kaelie was going to explode when the entire class heard the news. "Well all of the girls rooms here taken, so I got to join o e of the co-ed rooms. My roommate is Jace Lightwood. I don't feel like answering anymore question right now."

Izzy was smiling and smirking in the back corner, al most everyone's jaw was on the floor, Jace was laughing and Kaelie looked like she was holding back a faint string if cuss words. Izzy gave me a high five when I got back. This year was going to bean awesome one.

(Time skip til lunch dirbfudmebxownfhdwnfjskf)

The lunch line took forever to get through. It was like working your way through a Justin bieber and one direction concert, not very amusing. There was probably just as many screaming girls here as well.

Once I managed to get through, Izzy flagged me down to where she wanted me to sit. That happened to be right next to her and right in Jace's line of sight. Why do I have a feeling that she planned this.

"So, how is everything so far going? Make any mortal enemies besides Kaelie, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." Izzy said while laughing slightly through her lipsticked covered lips.

"No,all I'm really concerned about is not being able to open my locker." I was actually conserved about it.

"Jace told me about that. Said that he had to open it up for you like a gentleman." Oh is that what he said.

"A true gentleman wouldnt laugh at you jumping to reach your locker then make fun of your height."

"Well Jace is just an ass like that. So shut up and eat, we only get twenty minutes and you have 7 left." Don't I know if Jace is an ass or not.

We sat in silence for the rest of lunch, do did everyone else. Like if you talked then your head was going to be chopped off. Kaelie had planted herself down on Jace's lap and forced kisses out of him to show off. It not working, you just look even more like a major slut.

The rest of the day went along swimmingly. All of my teacher were lovely and kind, except for math, she defiantly hated me. Time and time again I saw girls looking me and giving me a stink eye. Well fine by me, at least all of your boyfriends gave me a once over more than a couple times and not all that slyly.

"Hey, you want do something? Simon is at band practice right now. And I might just go crazy if I can't talk to someone." Izzy said as she slid up next to me.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go shopping at the mall. You need more clothes because yours might not becoming for a couple of days. And I don't know what kind of clothes you really have."

"That sounds fine, I will meet you at the front building as soon as I go and get a jacket."

"See you in five or I'm leaving without you, don't even think that I would not do it."

I practically ran back to the dorm building and up the steps. The hallways seemed so much longer when you were out of shape and tried. When I got to the door, crap I don't have a key right now. Luckily, I heard a sort of unpleasant female sound. Well maybe no that lucky to here the sound.

"Jace open up the door, I need my jacket. And if your naked, please cover it up." I almost screamed while banging on the door with all of my might, hoping that he would hear me pounding.

A minute pasted and the door opened up, finally. Jace stod in the door way in only sweatpants. In his hand was a jacket that was never mine.

"Look, I'm a little busy right now and you don't really know what is going on. Just wear this and I promise to make it up to you later." He said hurriedly

"Look, I'm a little busy right now and you don't really know what is going on. Just wear this and I promise to make it up to you later." He said hurriedly, trying to slow his breathing down to normal.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, I will make dinner tonight. Pasta should be okay since it's getting cold out. What time will you be back?"

"I don't know, I'm going shopping with Izzy. She set all of this up."

"Be back around 6:30. Dinner will be ready at 6:30. Now go before Izzy gets mad at you." He pushed his jacket into my hands and closed the door behind him. Well at least he didn't slam it in my face.

I met Izzy on the front step. Surprisingly enough, I made it there before her because she had to tell the office that we would be out for a couple hours at the mall. I think that the system is a little bit controlling.

As we strutted off to the car, or Izzy strutted, we talked about various things like school, classmates, who where complete bitches and who was good looking. We pulled up to a black shelby cobra and slid in and out of the parking lot.

"Umm, Izzy if you have a boyfriend aren't you supposed to only think that he is smoking hot? Most girls don't really like to think about other boys."

"I said to Simon early on that if one of us thought that someone was good looking, then I was going to say or do something about it. I'm only friends with good looking people, not to be mean to others or anything."

"Why would you pick me? I have the curves of an eight year old girl and tomato hair. Trust me, I'm not all that good looking."

"Why would you pick me? I have the curves of an eight year old girl and tomato hair. Trust me, I'm not all that good looking." I knew the truth, I was not the best looking girl ever.

"Well, you aren't like a Victoria's secret model, but you are in a different category. Your an uncut gem, so to speak, I'm just going to smooth out all of your edges and make you shine. Shine bright like a diamond that is."

"No offense, but never try to make a pop culture again, Iz. That song was over 4 months ago."

"Just remember that I can still leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere. Not very many people would come and look for you. Max would be at the top of the list."

"Max is a little sweetheart, okay. I think that little boy is too innocent to ever grow up."

"That boy is going to be a Jace when he grows up if he doesn't keep idolizing him."

"No, I don't think that even Jace would mess with a kid like him."

"Yeah well, we are here. So if you don't mind, I need to work my mystical magic on you and your clothes."

Countless stores and dressing rooms later, I only had two arms filled with shopping bags. And Izzy said that we could come back next week and pick up even more stuff, like I needed anymore.

She dropped me off at the dorm building because she needed to go and pick Simon up or something along the the lines of that. She promised to have all of my clothes cleaned by tomorrow night, good luck with all of that sorting and ironing Iz.

The hallways were bare and light slightly. It felt as if all doors hide their own little secrets, consuming the people that lived behind them. Of course I wasn't looking where I was going and slammed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was looking were I was going." I said

"The fault was all mine, especially for a pretty girl like yourself. Can you forgive me for getting in the way, miss."

A tall boy was in front of me. His white blond hair seemed sickly and unreal in the harsh lights. He was around the height of Jace, might of been a little shorter than him. His smile was unruly and friendly.

"Yeah, it is partically my fault, I wasn't looking where I was walking.""Let me make it up to you." He whispered as he leaned in.

His arm came around my waist and pulled tight. I squirmed to get away, pounding on his chest multiple times. He chuckled each time I hit him. Who acts like this to a person that you meet, psychos."Just relax, new girl. Most girls would just die to be in the position that you are in right now."

"Get off of me you creep. What kind of psycho are you?"

"I'm a teenage boy, new girl. We are all like this. And I know that you want this.""No, I don't want this."

"Let her go Verlac." I turned me head and Jace was hulling it down the hall towards me.Thank gosh that I have someone to look after me.

"This has nothing to do with you, Lightwood. Now go along and that little slut of yours, Kaelie. This is none of your business."

"You see, that were your wrong. That's my roomate right there and I promised her that I would make dinner. Which by the way, you are late for Clary."

"Well Izzy kept me and I'm a little held up at the present moment. So if you could please do something about it?"

"Do I get the first slice of desert?"

"Fine."

"Then I will be much opbliged to help you." With that he sank his fists into the boys stomach, gos that must of hurt. The boy doubled back in pain, but not before he could land a blow to Jace's jaw. Jace's elbow came up from under his chin and threw this Verlac onto his back.

"You win this time Lightwood. But just you wait.""Don't worry, I will be shaking with fear until you do. Come on Clary, dinner is going to be getting cold soon." He pulled me by the elbow the rest of the way to the room. He didn't let me stay behind, almost pushing me forward. The door flung open and I went flying through the door.

"What were you thinking, Clary? This isn't that safe of a place to walk around by yourself and not at all at night. Why didn't Izzy walk you back to the room?"

"She said she had to go and get Simon or something like that. I really wasn't think that I was going to be all that bad, certainly not enough to get jumped like that."

"Just, please don't walk by yourself again. Some of the kids here are in reformatory or their families have given up on them. They would tear you to shreds."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Jace. I can handle myself now, it will not happen again. Now you said that you made dinner, let's dig in."

**Sorry for the late chapter. My computer has a virus and I had to do this with my tablet. Anyway, I love you my little minions**

**5 reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my computer working again, so happy dance for proper grammar and spelling. I'm so bad that my spell check corrected my spelling of 'grammar'. It is very disappointing when you see my actual spelling skill. I can misspell the word 'what' sometimes.**

**So I want to take the time to point out a review that I got from one of you guys, it's not hate or anything like that. And I'm mad at myself because I can't find it in my email trash, but it was freaking awesome. Like is if unicorns and panda had a baby and it could shot lasers out of its nose. The review was of someone just begging me to post another chapter, like right then. If that was yours, please claim it because I want to virtually hug you.**

**Read and enjoy my little minions**

Clary POV

I don't need to through the windows and drapes. No doubt that it was already the next day. I don't remember falling asleep. I also don't remember changing out of my clothes and into PJs. The only thing that I still had on that I had from last night was Jace's jacket. The high smell of his cologne enveloped me and my pillow. Great, now it was going to smell like Jace for an entire week until I get around to laundry.

The rooms were silent as the dead, making this that a zombie was just going to start crawling out of one if the walls or rooms. Yeah I might want to lay off the black ops for a little bit. The sun poured a little bit. Lunchtime was calling my name right now.

Lunchtime, crap I had school to get to. I rush into the bathroom, falling once to get into the room. The lights flicked on and burned my eyes a little bit. A note had been stuck to the mirror.

_Clary, in light of what happened to you; I called the principle and told her what happened. While they are dealing with Sebastian, you are to stay inside with the doors locked. And if you think about getting out, it locked from the outside. I will be back around 5 tonight. There us leftover food from last night in the fridge, help yourself._

_Don't worry about dinner; Izzy wants to have a fancy dinner at a high end new place up state named Takis. Said she wants to do it on Friday, she will come over with all of your stuff and to get ready. BTW, I didn't change you, Iz did. But I did put my jacket on you; your blankets were not cutting it on the couch. Feel free to use the Xbox whenever, I set it up already._

Great, now I'm stuff here all day on my second day of school. Most of the kids were going to think that I was prick or a slacker. This isn't what I wanted to the year to be like. At least I had the Xbox to play on all day.

He had a pretty impressive collection of games: Halo, CoD, Mass Effect, Resident Evil and all of the Zelda games. A least they weren't driving or sports games, let's just face it they really aren't games for gamers. I popped in Resident Evil and zombies popped up on the screen. This might be a good day.

Time break lalalageurnfbduek fhdiejrkfh

This was defiantly a great day. I beat the first three Resident Evil games by the time school was nearly finished, bosses and all. I finished off the rest if the pizza, the chicken bacon ranch pizza, today and drank a little bit of an opened energy drink that was in the fridge. They taste like death wrapped in teenage boys gym socks and underwear, I don't know how most people can drink that crap.

At 3:12, Izzy finally came over to check in me and give me my clothes. I think that for once in my life, I was actually craving for another human being to be around to talk to about something. I think that I'm turning into a normal person, help me. Izzy looked like she was going to throw up in the carpet when she saw that I had stayed in my PJs the entire day.

"Well, I'm I supposed to change out of my clothes if there is no one around to admire me all day. Seriously Izzy, I went the last school year in sweatpants most of the year. Why would I have to change into nice clothes if no one is around?" All that I was wearing was a pair of shorts, tank top and Jace's jacket over top of it all.

"Yes, you are supposed to change your clothes every day, Clary. What if Jace or some of his cute friends were to come in and see you like this? Do you think that they would have thought that you were attractive with your not brushed hair in frizzles?" She was crucifying me about these little details, wasn't she?

"Like they would have thought that I was good looking in the first place. I got attacked by one yesterday, though. They probably would have thought that I was a first grader that got lose on their way back to their room. Making my hair less frizzy isn't going to do all that much for my overall appearance." It seriously wasn't.

"Well, if you think like that, then no it's not going to change anything about you. Beauty is mostly in the way you carry yourself and how you are yourself. If you are confident and show that by how you walk, then people will tend to think you are attractive as well." I didn't even know that word about beauty could be that deep and thoughtful.

"I guess that you are right. I should put more work into everything that I do, especially my looks." I said bashfully.

"Great, now I have around 2 hours to make sure that you will know your routine for every day makeup and hair. If we all go clubbing or something along those lines, I'm in charge of everyone's stuff. Now let Isabelle Lightwood's school of Beauty commence!" This was going to be my complete down fall.

Time skip ghfrstgkjlnjfgswttvjnlmknhvxexyvunomlmkn

"So just remember: curl your hair upside down, do not do anything with dark colors besides eyeliner and mascara, match your lipstick and blush, and ever under any circumstances contour without help. That stuff will mess any person up with its instructions."

The front door open and closed with a faint thud "Clary and Izzy if your here, I'm home. If you in the bathroom, too bad because I have to pee." Jace yelled as his voice got closer and closer. Iz had just finished packing up everything he got in there, turn towards the toilet and started to pee with both of us girls still in there.

I sat in the counter dumb folded. This perfectly normal, hot guy was standing in a bathroom with two girls going to pee. Thank goodness that the when he remained standing his back was to us at all times, no show for us. I still was blushing like beet through the makeup that Izzy had put in my face, making the fake blush look red.

"Gosh Jace, I might be okay with you peeing in from of me, but what about Clary? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she hasn't seen another person use the restroom." She said, Jace finally finished, pulled up his zipper and came over to wash his hands in the sink between the two of us.

"I gave you two a warning to get out, which by the way you ignored. Coach let us out of practice late and we didn't get breaks all night. I haven't relived myself since lunch so excuse me for taking care if bodily functions." He shook his hands on the towel once he finished and left the room with just me and Izzy. I heard the TV click on from the other room and the sound of the microwave starting.

Izzy picked up her bag and walked through the firm and to the door, stopping to talk to me one last time. "Just remember, I will help you with anything thing that I can. You can ask for help from other people, even when you are scared. It shows bravery and bravery makes you a badass that no one can mess with."

"Thank, Iz. I don't just mean for the makeup, but the clothes and taking me under your wing as a friend. Not a lot of people would do that on such short notice." Most people would if just let me out in the cold with no help, likely parents did.

"You are so welcome and so worth it. And Jace, if you manage to upset this girl in anyway there is going to be to pay. And you can bet that I'm going to be the one to deliver it to you."

"If you keep on saying stuff like that, then I'm seriously going to give consider doing some damage to her. To you think she would like a nice new belly button ring waiting for her in the morning?" He smiled evilly.

"Don't you think about touching her, Jace? Now I have to get going, looks like it's going to storm and I have to get Simon again. Some old lady backed into his car at the super mart. Bye Clary, bye Jace."

She left before either one of us could say bye, take about being in a rush. As she slammed the door, a crack of thunder rattled through the sky. It shook me all they down to my bones, causing me to jump and shake like a dog. I'm pretty sure the building had the same idea and shook in fear as well, I honestly didn't blame it.

Nanoseconds later, light night bolted across the sky and flooded the room with a sickly light. Jace's blond hair didn't even look like it was on his head, like he was never born with any hair. Bald didn't really suit him all that much. Another bolt and I looked at myself in the mirror this time. The makeup could do nothing g to hide the pale of my skin as the lights flickered and agent out.

"Great, now I'm not even to be able to eat dinner after practice. This is one of the worst nights ever." I heard Jace say from across the room. This is what he was worried at a time like this, what about a tree coming thought the window or something along the lines of a disaster.

"Do we have candles or any flash lights? We are going to need something to make sure that we can see. Tripping and breaking something is not going to help anyone at all." Stay calm, Clary. The storms can't get you from inside of the building.

"Yeah," I heard him shuffle around in the kitchen, opening up and closing the cabinets. I heard the sharp sound of a match and smelt the smoke the small things would produce. Jace came into the living room, bathed in the warm glow that one large candle provided. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Not much left to say to you guys right now. Make sure that you make one person a day feel so amazing like they were bathing in glitter and silly string. Because who doesn't like silly string and glitter, it is people that only like awkward hugs. Sad thing is that I little awkward hugs because they build friendship and stuff like that. Tell me if I am extra weird today because I didn't want to take my medications. This was really hard to write.**

**I love you my little minions and I give you all virtual awkward hugs.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The school gives every dorm room an emergency cancel that should last around 15 hours, " he explained all of this while on was on the couch with blanket and he was knelling by me with the candle close to the both, providing very little warmth

"They figure that they should be able to get all of the school's electricity up and running by them. I really doubt that though, so I have an extra if we were to need."

"Where in the world would you find another 15 hour candle in a small tony like this." Maybe people here were just that into candles that everyone makes them for a living down at candle factory.

"Let's just say that Alec and Magnus are pretty fond of the dark if they have each other. So they gave me theirs to hold on to if they were actually to need it." Oh, I defiantly did need the image if two gay guy getting along in the dark. That was going to scar me for life and maybe the life after that.

The rain poured relentlessly down on the windows. The hail that came down occasionally seemed like it was going to break to window, sharing it into a million pieces. With a broken window, anything would get in and get us during a storm. This wasn't helping my edginess. I had scrubbed off the makeup the Izzy had put on me earlier.

The temperature was dropping at a normal pace. It wasn't like one second warm, and then the next hour you were getting frost bite. But it was getting cold inside of the rooms and had half of the blankets one top of me.

"Clary, where are you Clary? I can't find you under this giant pile of sheets. I think they may have swallowed you alive. Help everyone, Clary has been eaten be carnivorous blanket call the navy, call the marines." He said as he tried to peel away all of my protective layers, leave it to him to lighten the mood.

Once he reached me, he pushes open all of my precious layers of heat and comfort. The cold air whipped onto my skin and it stung a little bit. I felt sorry for him; he had to deal with all of the freezing air while I was toasty. I opened up the blankets for home, but he only shook his head no slowly.

"The power isn't coming on for some time now. We might well sleep for the night, if we can with all of the noise. Now are you going to get up from the couch?" He asked me. Our tones had become a lot short the long the storm went on, the louder that it got. Sometimes I had to guess to make out what he was even saying to me.

"I really don't want to get up from here. Would you please carry me back to the room?" Was I really asking this almost stranger to carry me like child back to my bed? Yes, cold can make me a very lazy person.

"When then Clary, you leave me no choice but to carry you to carry you back to the room." He scooped down to pick me up and did. I haven't been picked up like this since I was a baby and I can't even remember that. His arms cradled me through the countless blankets and his body gave off a burning heat. Each step that he took was so graceful and smooth, I felt as if I wasn't moving at all.

The bedroom was a lot colder than the living room and darker. The only window in there that could provide light was tiny and at the very top of the wall furthest from us. He placed me down on a bed, it was way too dark to be even to tell if mine or his bed. All that I know is that the soft material of mattress and pillow melded into my body.

"I have to go back into the other room and get the candle. We wouldn't want to burn the building down at a time like this now would we?" He whispered in my ear. His breath was warm compared to the icy chill of the room around us. I didn't hear him go, but I saw him come back with the candle. It was if an angel with golden sunshine had can back to pull me out of the darkness.

He placed the candle on the nightstand above my head. I finally noticed that he had put me in his bed instead of my own. I moved to go and get into my bed when he pushed me gently back into his bed and sat gently on the edge of it. "It's too cold right now to sleep alone. If we were to share, we probably wouldn't need all of these blankets that you have cocooned yourself into."

"You're just jealous that the blankets get to keep me warm and you don't get to. But if you are going to be so persistent, I might as well just invite you into my little bubble world of warm blankets." His smile was incredible with a laugh to match it. Was there anything that wasn't perfect about this guy?

"Well if that is your invitation, then how could I decline a most generous offer from a lady such as yourself?" He lowered his head onto the pillow, barely giving me any time to move my own head away. His legs swung up and almost grazed the very end of the mattress. I wonder if he would have to get a new one if he outgrew this one.

Once again he peeled my warmth open. But this time, he almost completely untucked me and slid himself into the bubble. He reached behind himself and finished tucking the rest of the blankets behind and under him. The tightness didn't allow for much space for one, let alone two people. I barley had a breaths space before I would run into Jace.

Most of our legs were touching each other. Well my legs only stopped around his knee cap. His face was only around half a foot from my own; his breath was shaking my eyelashes and eyebrows slowly with each breath. I cupped my hands under my head, trying to give me some sort if statute compared to him.

The lighting flashed and thunder boomed again, shaking me down to my core. I dove under the blankets and into something softer and warmer that the blankets. I felt Jace's hand come up and cupped the back of my head, stroking my hair like my mom used to do when I was a still a child and struck with fear. It was so familiar and comforting.

But this wasn't my mom, it was Jace. Jace, the complete stranger that was with another girl, was comforting me like me has known me forever and that he has done this a million times before tonight. Should I really let this happen, mom said boys were nothing but trouble.

"Clary, are you okay? You look as if someone just punched you in the gut." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it just that I have been afraid of storms since I was little. I should be better when all of the rain and lighting stops, if it stops soon."

"I could help you get over it. Max normally comes running in here at the first sight of lighting. He must if gone to Izzy's tonight."

"Or he is banging in the door and we can't hear him over everything that is going on."

He cracked a smile, making me feel safe for a split second. "No, mom made sure that max had a key to all of our dorms in case he needed us. So never walk around naked, we don't need to traumatize the boy."

"Are you saying that something about me being naked would make the boy have scars forever? I know my body wasn't great, but that is a low blow Jace, even for you."

"Max doesn't even know how girls use the restroom; let alone what an unclothed, full grown girl looks like. I just saying that it might scare him growing up."

"Well, that might be the nicest thing that you have ever said to me." I was grinning in the dark like an idiot. I knew that I could see me, so there was no point in hiding it. Suddenly, BANG, BOOOOM, BANG.

I pulled my hands from under my head and around Jace's waist. Both of his hands captured my hair and pushed my head into his chest. This scent was clean like cotton and lemons, surprising if we had just came from practice. One of my legs slipped between his and wrapped around the other one.

Everything was touching; there was not a point in trying to hide the fact of it. He stroked my hair and whispered words or encouragement into my ear. I created a small damp patch on his shirt of almost fallen tears. I haven't been this bad in a storm since Jonathan left for college and was not around to help me anymore. Then a strange sensation started to creep down into my stomach and legs.

"I really hate to ruin this moment that we have going on right now, but I have to pee." Gosh, why at a time like this. It might be because I had the bladder of a squirrel and being in a thunderstorm was not helping me out one single bit. And I had just gotten comfy in his arms.

"We then go; I'm not going to stop you. I don't need a person wetting my bed that is not me."

"Are you saying that you still wet the bed since you are the only one that can pee in your bed, not even little Max?" He just made it too easy some times.

"No, why would you even... Why exactly do you need to tell me that you need to go to the bathroom, just go? If you have to go, then you have to go."

Could he really be this stupid "You seriously want me to carry an open flame through the dorm, try to find the bathroom and not manage to catch the entire building on fire? You see how jumpy I am right now and you want me to go by myself."

"Well Clary," he said as he rolled me and him out of the bed and carefully picked up the candle "Most girls don't let guys see them use the restroom. Most people normally wait till marriage for that kind of interaction. You really are a jumpy little thing aren't you?" His comments made me blush deeply with he saw in the low light of the candle flame. His golden eyes looked as if they were engulfed in the flame as well.

The bathroom was dark and it echoed deeply, like you hear our every breath. Jace sat the candle on the sink and propped himself up against it. It would of been, but he was facing the toilet were I was supposed to be sitting with no pants on at all. His arms crossed over his chest when I threw him a pouty look, he was not going to give this up at all.

"Jace, you have to turn around for me to go to the bathroom. You seriously don't think that I'm going to sit on a cold seat with no pants on and pee in front of you, do you?" He really couldn't be serious

"Well if I turn around, I just going to see the same thing but in the mirror. I would prefer to see you dead on than in a piece of glass. Or I will face the wall if you can persuade me otherwise." Was he seriously bargaining over some like seeing my bare legs and a little something extra?

My heart dropped, I knew the answer to my own question. He wasn't going to turn around for all of the money in the world. I would have to get him to change his mind and what he wanted I probably would never, ever want. I had to play my least favorite card, one of the secrets that no one else knew except for my mom, my mother was the only one that knew this.

"Jace, please don't look. I'm really embarrassed because I have had a guy do... anything... like this to me before. I really don't talk about it much." I knew I was scarlet and twenty more shades along with it. He was going to tell the entire school, now wasn't he? Then, he let out a loud breath he must have been holding.

"Oh, I knew you weren't like all of the others. Not to sound mean, but most parents send girls here because they are sluts back in their old schools. Since you came in so late, everyone was trying to figure out what you were here for. Most of the guys think that it's why most are here. At least when they talk about you, I will know the truth."

"Jace, you still need to turn around. I'm not going to pee in front of you."

"You act like no boy has ever kissed you before either, Clary," my expression must of blown that as well "No one has even kissed you. Now that I have a hard time believing is true. You are too noticeable to not of been."

"Well, unless you count the almost kiss yesterday by Verlac, then that totals up to one attempt. It hasn't ever been a problem or worry that I was concerned about. Now turn around or you get to clean up all if the pee off of the floor."

He finally walked over to the corner and turns around. My sweet victory came as I finally finished peeing and washing my hands. Jace was quiet the entire time that I was taking care of me. He picked the candle back up and walked us carefully back to the bathroom, trying not to step on most if Jace's equipment for soccer.

I slid into the bed first, follow in a split second by Jace. We quickly resumed the position that we had been in before our little bathroom exploration and secret revealing time. There was something else that wasn't here before, tenderness. Instead of clamping his hand in my head, he gently cupped my neck and brushed at the underside if my curls. Our knees tangled in an alternating pattern and toes were wiggling against one another. I like this tender and gentler side of Jace that I was seeing now, not the one that everyone else saw.

We stayed like that the entire time the storm raged on. I feel asleep in the warmth and comfort of Jace's arms and words. Right before I fell into my darkness of sleep, his lips blushed over my forehead.

It was too was light enough to be a mistake on either of our parts, but it wasn't even a solid kiss on the forehead. Oh well, I was going to ask Izzy tomorrow if the storm was over. There was absolutely, positively no way I was leaving this spot until that storm was over. I had received what I think is my first kiss in this spot.

Jace POV

She folded into my arms just like Max did when he was here to spend the night. I told Izzy to take care of him tonight, she was better at the bigger storms than I was. Probably a women thing with boobs that calms kids down. But she was in my arms, peaceful for the most part, trusting me to help her.

My instincts that I got from Max kicked in, I had to help her in some way. She didn't seem all the bad until the thunder and lightning kicked up again, it make her restless. Each time one came up she would struggle and wiggle in my arms, for more shelter, it seemed like.

I let her wiggle in more and more as well. She didn't know what she was doing, if she was sleeping or awake. I never thought for a second she would be here because she was a slut. The poor girl blushed if I would brush my hand accidently on her back. Verlac was going to pay for trying to take her innocence away, to try to prove if she was a slut like most of the other girls around here. She never would be, I'm going to make sure of that.

The worst part was finally over, but the storm still had a long way to carry on. Storms around here lasted at least on hour to 8 hours. For power to get back on would take another 3-4 after the storm completely stopped.

She was finally going to get some sleep tonight, hopefully. I'm wishing that the storm does pick up again and we have to have this whole ordeal again. She was slowly slipping into sleep; her face was relaxed and peaceful like it always was. I couldn't help myself; I swept my lips across her pale forehead.

Her skin was freezing despite all of the heat that she had coming towards her. Her skin was like silk, nothing like the cakey powder that covered Kaelie's face. Her eye fluttered a bit behind her eyelids and I knew that she had felt it. She could have taken it as me trying to lull her into sleep, but I knew that it was nothing along those lines. At least I was the one to give her first sort of kiss


End file.
